


The Gifts We Are Given

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Outlaw Queen Secret Admirer 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Robin Locksley thought he'd never find someone after the death of his wife. Ryan Locksley wants to stay as far from a relationship as possible. However, after many failed first dates, Robin makes one last ditch effort and visits a dating website for twins and finds just what he's been looking for. Little does he know how the choices he makes will test not only him but Ryan as well.





	The Gifts We Are Given

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I just want to quickly tell you that this is a Regina/Robin EvilQueen/WishRobin AU that will eventually be a longer, smuttier, more angsty multi-fic. You know, after I finish getting some others wrapped up. I started this a while ago when someone said they wanted a fic where WishRobin and Regina were best friends. This is my version of that and will be explored in more detail later, but for now, it’s with a hopeful heart that my friend, my Valentine, @sbstevenson2 and all of the OutlawQueen family enjoys this little peek into their story. 
> 
> PS: Please forgive me for any horrid errors, as my Valentine is also my beta.  
> PPS: Happy Valentine’s Day.

 

Robin

 

If someone had asked Robin if he believed in miracles he would have said, yes. Of course, he would have. Raised by Catholic parents he believed in the unexplainable. Mothers blessed with unnatural strength to save their children. People surviving jumping from a plane to survive a faulty parachute. Walking when doctors tell patients they’ll never walk again. 

 

He never actually thought he’d be the recipient of such a miracle, especially on ruddy Valentine’s Day of all days. But there he was waking up after a long time of being asleep. Another thing he never thought would be so bloody painful. But it was. 

 

Incredibly so. 

  
  
  


_ One year ago… _

  
  
  


Ryan

 

They met on a dating website for twins. It was all rather comical when he thought about it. At first, he wanted nothing to do with it. He told his better version he was out of his mind and went to work. A bloody dating website. Robin may have needed help in that particular department, but he was doing just fine. Better than fine.

 

Of course, that wasn't the end of it. 

 

His stupid sod of a brother came to see him a few hours into his shift at his pub, in downtown Seattle insisting he heard him out. He'd been pouring another round for a group of ladies there for a bachelorette party, the bride more often than not looking at him like the last thing she wanted to do was marry one asshole for the rest of her life. He gave her a crooked smile and wink, those blue eyes of hers held his, and then her teeth sank into her bottom lip. 

 

Ryan smirked. 

 

Oh yeah. He’d have her in the back, bent over his desk, fucking her senseless before the night was over.

 

“Ryan, are you even listening to me?”

 

Pulling his eyes away from the blonde, he blinked at his twin. “What?”

 

His brother shook his head. “Look, I promise you don’t have to even date her after tomorrow, just come out with me so I can meet Regina and then you can do whatever the hell it is that you do.”

 

Ryan’s jaw clenched with irritation. Folding his arms across his chest he leveled a glare at his twin. He supposed there’d be no harm going, but if Robin thought this would be a regular thing he was out of his sodding mind.

 

“I’ll pay for it all.”

 

Ryan narrowed his eyes at him. He didn’t need his money. While he may not have gone to a fancy university, like his brother, but made enough to keep him more than comfortable having one of the most popular pubs in town. “What time?”

 

“Seven at Terroni.”

 

He made a face. Not that overpriced shit hole overlooking Lake Union? What was it with his brother’s need to wine and dine women like they were the queen of bloody England. “Terroni?”

 

Robin shrugged. “They like Italian.”

 

Ryan snorted. “Pretentious, rich Italian whose portions wouldn’t fill your son’s belly let alone either of theirs.” He reached over and took the empty glass of ale from their friend, Neal, who’d been listening to their conversation with far too much amusement on his face. “What are their names?”

 

“Regina and Reagan Mills.” 

 

He let out a sigh. “Are they at least attractive?”

 

His brother looked at him with a smirk before pulling his phone from his back pocket. “Regina has the longer, straight hair. Reagan, the short curly hair,  is yours.”

 

He waited, braced his hands against the bar for him to produce what he could only assume was a photo of the twins and…  “Holy shit.”

 

“Exactly. So, I can count on you being there tomorrow, yes?”

 

Ryan took the phone from him and stared down at the two women. It was a selfie, only showed him a headshot of them both side-by-side, but it was enough. Dark haired, high cheekbones, full lips… Ryan handed him back the phone. “Why the hell didn’t you lead with that?”

 

“It wouldn't have been nearly as fun,” Robin replied, stuffing the phone back in his back pocket. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Ryan shook his head watching his brother’s retreating back. Robin was too damn honorable for his own damn good. Ryan had tried many times of these last few years since he lost Marian to get out and live a little bit but he'd have none of it. Robin claimed he'd know when he met the right one and until then he was perfectly content being on his own. 

 

Ryan snorted once again. On his own. He was doing a lot on his own. 

 

Sighing, he poured himself a shot of whiskey and tilted it back, swallowing it down easy. One date with a gorgeous babe, wouldn't hurt.

 

He could give a toss about Robin’s ridiculous notions on love at first sight and all that rubbish. 

 

Reagan was gorgeous, there was no question of that, but he didn’t  _ do  _ relationships.

 

So he thought anyway.

  
  


Robin

 

He wasn’t the online dating type, normally, but when his third first date in as many months declined a second because he had admitted he was a twin, he decided to try something a bit… different. That was how he found her. Regina.

 

Their connection was instant. Not long after he winked at her did she wink back, and then he thought,  _ why not,  _ and sent her a message. It was late, going on eleven thirty and he had to work the next morning, but he waited a few more minutes to see if her reply came as fast as her wink. 

 

It did.

 

“What did he say?” she asked him.

 

“He's in. Though it took a bit of convincing,” he said lowly, while peeking into his three-year-old son’s room one more time to make sure he was good and out for the night. 

 

“Thank you for being up for this.”

 

He flipped off the hall light making his way to his bedroom. “It was no problem. I want you to be comfortable when we meet.”

 

She chuckled that low, light chuckle he’d come to love over the last three months. “I appreciate it, but it’s not just that. She... needs someone.”

 

Robin couldn’t help the laugh that left him. “And after all I’ve told you about Ryan you want her to meet him?”

 

She was quiet for a moment, then said, “Reagan’s the less... reserved of the two of us that’s for sure. I think the way you described Ryan, he’s right up her alley.”

 

Robin shook his head and came to a stop in the middle of his room. A female version of Ryan... “That’s hard to imagine.”

 

“Just wait, you’ll see,” she laughed and then sighed. “But enough about them. What are you doing?”

 

His lips tipped into a sideways smirk. “Just about to get into bed. I’ve got a hot date tomorrow, so I want to be arrested.”

 

“Oh? Is she pretty.”

 

“She’s stunning.”

 

Ryan

 

One bloody date. One date and it’s come to this.

 

He hated himself. He was cooking for her. He didn't know what possessed him. He didn’t do this for chics. Hell, he preferred not bringing them back to his place at all if he could avoid it. A good fuck and then out the door the next morning before they woke, if not right after. Not that he was a total prick about it. Ryan made it clear from the beginning what it was. A good lay. Somethings there’d be a second or a third depending on how good it was. 

 

But Reagan…

 

Christ, he was well and truly fucking besotted and he hated himself for it. 

 

“What’s this?” she asked, stepping up behind him and placing a kiss to his shoulder before taking a bite. 

 

Ryan groaned, already half hard at the sound of her voice. “Erm, breakfast?”

 

He turned and her dark lovely eyes took him in. His eyes dropped and he nearly groaned again. She stood there before him, wearing the tee he wore the night before. His hand found her hips, squeezing the flesh there and pulling her against him. Christ, he wanted her again. She bit her lip, and grinned. “You’re making me breakfast?”

 

He shrugged. “We worked up and appetite.” 

 

That drew a chuckle from her. “You’re adorable for a guy who isn’t looking for something.”

 

He bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m not.”

 

Her head bobbed. Her look was serious, mocking. “Sure you’re not.” 

 

In her hand, she held up a piece of paper. His brow creased as he took it. “What’s this?”

 

“My number. In case you want to do this again.” Standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed the tip of his nose. 

 

He stared into her eyes considering her and her sleep-mussed hair that fell in curls around her face and those gorgeous, full lips he just wanted to kiss and kiss. “I thought you weren’t looking for anything either?”

 

“I’m not, but it’s rare I pass up on a good fuck.”

 

Twisting around he removed the eggs from the burner and flipped off the switch. “Well then…” Bending down, he took handfuls of her arse and lifted her up into his arms. Her laugh filled the room and her legs wrapped around his hips as he carried her over to the counter where he dropped to his knees. She spread her legs for him, and he leaned in swiping his tongue over her in one long lick before fluttering his tongue against her clit. 

 

Her cries filled the quiet of his apartment and the last thought he had before he lost himself in the taste of her was, he could get used to this. 

  
  
  


Robin

 

_ Three months later… _

 

Opening the small box, he stared at the ring inside. 

 

His brother told him he was a fool but he didn’t care. He loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her if she’d have him. 

 

_ Christ, let her have me. _

 

The shut the lid to the ring and was just pulling it in his pocket when he heard her heels on the hardwood floor. “Ready?”

 

His breath left him when he looked at her. The black dress she wore should be criminal. “I am,” he nearly croaked. 

 

She walked up to him, smiling that smile he loved and then reached up and straightened his tie. “I can’t believe you’re taking me to the opera.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her lips, careful not to smudge all her lips stick away even though he’d rather just kiss it all away. “And dinner and drinks after that.”

 

She shook her head and swiped her thumb over his bottom lip. “I don’t know what the occasion is, but if you’re still trying to, what did you call it, woo me?” He grinned at her smirk. “I’m well wooed, Locksley.”

 

“As am I, my love.”

 

Ryan   
  


No matter what he did, he couldn’t escape the feeling of dread. It hung with him all morning and into the afternoon. Even stopped him short not ten minutes before. He dropped the book he’d been carrying up from the moving truck feeling like the wind had been knocked clean out of him. 

 

Closing the door with his foot, he walked over to where his girlfriend was unpacking a box of her books, placing them next to his.

 

Dropping a row of kisses to her bare shoulders, (he never loved a halter top more) he took the books from her hands and tossed them back down into the box. 

 

Her shoulders shook with her laughter, and he turned her to face him. Her skin was sunkissed from the weekend at the beach and moving and smelled like a Coppertone dream. 

 

“We have boxes to bring up,” she reminded him and he closed the distance between their lips.

 

“And they’re locked up tight… almost as tight as something else I know…Come on, darling, just let me taste.”

 

She giggled against his lips but her lips tipped down into a scowl when her phone started ringing beside her. 

 

“Hold that thought. Hello?”  Her playful look dropped and he knew then something was wrong. “Regina? Slow down. What’s wrong?” She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Oh, God, Ryan... Robin’s been shot.”

  
  
  


Robin

 

There were people walking all around him. He couldn’t get a single person’s attention. Not even the woman he loved, the woman he just asked to marry him. Fear and dread filled his chest as he looked across the room. 

 

_ How was this possible? _

 

She sitting next to a hospital bed holding the hand of the man lying in it. Holding  _ his  _ hand.

 

He tried to recall what happened. He remembered proposing in the restaurant. Remembered her smile and the way she lit up when she said,  _ Yes!  _ The whole restaurant clapped and cheered for them. She’d gone all red, at that. Blushed for a good ten minutes after while she stared at the ring on her finger. 

 

They left shortly after their drinks and then they decided to walk home. It hadn’t been far from his apartment, after all, but then… Someone with a gun stepped out from the alley. He asked for his wallet and her purse… and then for her ring. 

 

_ “No,” he remembered saying, then felt Regina’s hand on his arm.  _

 

_ “Robin, it’s just a ring…” _

 

_ “No, you have all that. There’s six hundred dollars in mine alone. Take that and go, but you’re not getting anything else.” _

 

He remembered the man lunging for Regina and then stepping between the two. 

 

Then the shot. 

 

Regina’s scream as he fell to the ground.

 

He could remember the sting from the shot that grazed his side, but the world went black when his head hit the pavement.

Hard. 

 

Hard enough to put him in a coma.

 

Hard enough he had to be imaging it all because if he wasn’t… what the hell was this?

  
  


Ryan

  
  


“You can’t let them. He could still wake up.” Regina said, stepping up to him and taking his arms. Her eyes were red and swollen and looking into his like he held the power over her future. He supposed he did, really. “Please, Ryan. I’m begging you, I  _ can’t  _ lose him.”

 

His jaw clenched right along with his heart. Reagan was would in the waiting room with his mum and Roland. How the fuck could he even think of doing this, but if he wouldn’t wake… He sighed. His eyes left Regina to lock on to the doctor.  “There’s a chance he could still recover, yeah?”

 

“There is…” the doctor said, beginning to sound weary. They'd been over this before, and fuck her if she was tired of going round and round with it. It wasn’t her who was being asked to keep her family alive. “It’s minuscule….”

 

His voice hardened. “But there’s a chance.”

 

“Yes, there is. If the swelling subsides  _ and  _ it hasn’t done permanent damage.”

 

He looked at Regina whose hands he was now holding in his. “Then you’ll leave him, you’ll keep him alive.”

 

The doctor pushed herself to her feet and nodded. 

 

Regina collapsed against his chest. “Thank you. God, thank you, Ryan.”

  
  


Robin

 

He watched her sleep. There was nothing else to do. It seemed there was no rest for those detained in a coma. They took him home a month later. Well, not his home but Regina’s. She had a house and a room where he could stay in a bed. A nurse would come and go during the day but it was Regina and his mum who looked after him. 

 

For weeks she slept on a small cot or in the bed beside his body. Robin sat in the chair across the room. Sometimes he’d talk to her, but Christ it was like talking to a plant. 

 

She couldn’t hear him and it tore a hole in his chest that she couldn’t. 

 

All he wanted to do was reassure her. If he could somehow tell her he was there, that he would find his way back to her… But the hollow look in her eyes told him his attempts were useless.

 

She’d been lying on the small bed for hours now. His mum took Roland out, somewhere where he could play and take his mind off the fact that his father was a vegetable. 

 

The doorbell rang and the nurse must have let the person in because his brother was standing at the door to his room. “Regina?” 

 

His love hummed sleepily. Her head lifted and she looked over at him. Robin’s heart broke for her as he watched her eyes fill with fresh tears. The sight of Ryan would do that to her sometimes. She’d forget for just a moment and then remember... it wasn’t  _ him _ .

 

Like the good man that he was, Robin believed that more than ever now, he was off like a shot by her side. “I’m sorry.”

 

She sniffed and looked away. “No, I’m sorry, it just…I miss him so much.” Sobs wracked her, sending her shoulders shaking and Robin looking away from it while tears poured from his own eyes. “Can you just hold me?”

 

Ryan did. He sat beside her and held her while she cried until they slowed.

 

And then she said the thing that changed his world. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Ryan   
  


He’d never felt so fucking useless in his whole life as he had when he went home from Regina’s that night. Reagan had been there, she always was. While she and her sister spoke about it, Regina clung to him. He understood why, and so did his girlfriend, thankfully. He didn’t know many women who would be alright holding their sister for weeks on end. 

 

“I feel bad for her,” he whispered into Robin’s neck after a good fuck on the sofa.

 

“I know.” She kissed his temple and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

 

He looked up into her eyes. “You know I love you, right?”

 

“I know.” Her lips stole a kiss from him. “There’s nothing wrong with being friends with her. Especially right now.”

 

“I want to be there for her, for him.”

 

“Babe, I know. Come on, let’s go to bed.” She got up from his lap and held her hand out for him, which he took and let her lead him to bed. 

  
  
  
  


Robin

 

His love was getting bigger as the days moved on. Filling out with his child, glowing. He’d never seen her look so radiant. 

 

The tears haven’t stopped but they come less during the day. She started sounding more hopeful. She would talk to him, and to his mum, a lot more about  _ when he wakes up _ … She would go on to talk about the things they’ll do and where they’ll live with the kids. 

 

At night she would lie in bed beside him and would tell him in no uncertain terms he  _ has  _ to wake up before the birth of their child. Sometimes her voice is so resolute he could almost believe her.

 

Ryan

  
  


“How have you been?” he asked holding his sleeping nephew in his arms. He agreed to watch the little squirt and Robin while his mum ran errands and Regina went to work for a few hours. A few hours turned into five, and then six. The child had more energy than Reagan’s terrier.

 

He was bloody exhausted. 

 

Regina sighed something that sounded like relief,  removing her heels from her feet. He frowned. At six months pregnant, he’d think she’d toss those things in the trash. “I’m fine, it’s just been a long day.”

 

Ryan nodded, he knew the feeling. 

 

Walking over to the couch, and laid down the kid as carefully as he could as to not wake him. Stepping over to the smaller sofa he sat and patted the spot next to him. 

 

Regina raised a brow but went to him. When she was beside him, he reached down and lifted her feet into his lap, digging his thumbs into her foot. He thought she was about to protest, but one fell swoop along her arch and she closed her eyes and groaned. Putty in his hands. 

 

Ryan chuckled. While she and Reagan were like night and day, there were little things where they were exactly alike. 

 

After a long silence stretched between then he said, “You’ve been avoiding your sister.”

 

Her eyes opened. There was guilt there he thought, but wasn’t sure until she softly said, “It’s not her, Ryan.”

 

He sighed. “It’s me.”

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” She shook her head and looked away. “There are still times when I look at you and see him.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I miss him so much.”

 

“I know, darling.” He continued to rub her feet. It’d be something he’d do for her, Robin would. And Ryan decided until that day came until got his fucking act together and bloody woke up, he’d be the man to do it for him. “Do you know, he hates having his feet touched?”

 

She let out a soft chuckle. “I did know that.”   
  


“I used to take the mickey out of him when we were little for it.” Ryan shook his head remembering back when they were young. “He punched me one day for it. A good sock in the face. Mum looked at me and said, _ Serves you right.  _ I never did touch his feet after that.”

  
  


Robin

  
  


“You have to wake up, my darling. You’re needed here.”

 

Robin shook his head from where he stood by the large bay window and sighed. 

 

“I want to, Mum. Don’t think I’m not trying.”

 

She was sitting next to him, but not spirit him, him lying in the bed brushing his hair away from his brow like she used to do when he was little. 

 

“Roland got good marks on his spelling. You’d be so proud of him. Regina signed him up for Soccer Tots. Last week and we went last night, the three of us. He reminded me of you and your brother when you were little, kicking the ball in the yard.” His mum swallowed hard. Robin could see she was trying hard not to cry when she took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Blinking and blinking them back. “You’ve got to wake up my dearest because you’re missing so much. You’re going to have a daughter and she’s about ready to be here, so you must wake up if not for her.” 

 

Robin turned away again. 

 

He would in a second if he only knew how.

 

Ryan

 

“Hey you,” He walked into the room and his eyes widened. There she was as big as a house putting together a crib all by herself on the floor. “Why are you doing that by yourself?”

 

She chuckled. “Well I’d ask Roland, but I don’t think he knows how to use a screwdriver just yet.”

 

“Shut it,” he said, handing her her juice and taking the tool from her. “Let me.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

He reached for her hands, and though she protested, she allowed him to help her to her feet. “I expect my brother wouldn’t be pleased to hear I let you do it yourself.”

  
  
  


Robin

 

“You’re going out with him again? I don’t know why I’m asking. Of course, you are.” Robin scoffed and sat down heavily on her bed...  What should be their bed.

 

Another doctor’s appointment. Another day he was missing with her while his brother tagged along everywhere. Rubbed her feet and cooked her dinner. The bastard even stayed over on Tuesday’s to hold her while she watched  _ This Is Us  _ with his mum, and cried. 

 

“I’m not jealous…” he told Regina even though she couldn’t hear him. He talked to her all the time, if not to keep from going insane through all this. He snorted at his own admission. “Oh, who the hell am I kidding, I am. Completely and desperately so.” He watched while she fussed over her clothes. He hated that she frowned at herself so much. Seven and a half months pregnant and still heart-stoppingly gorgeous. “I want to be the one taking you to your appointments,” he admitted into the room, “and I want to be the one you sit next to and watch movies with. I know it’s harmless and I know you need him as a friend, but it doesn’t stop it from killing me.”

 

Seemingly satisfied with her dress, she walked from the room and he followed. Followed her down the hall and into his room where his stupid body lay. 

 

She walked up to him, as she did whenever she went anywhere and said, “I miss you.”

 

And just like each and every time she said it, he replied, “I miss you, too, love. I’m going to wake up. I’m going to wake up and we’re going to be a family. You, me, Roland and our little girl. Just believe int a bit longer.”

 

She leaned in and kissed his lips like she heard him.

 

Ryan

 

“I went with Regina to the doctor.”

 

Reagan looked over at him. She was busy in his office going over inventory sheets and liquor orders.Somewhere in the mess of everything she took over the running of the place. Ryan had to admit, she did it even better than him. “How was it?”

 

“Good.” He shrugged and sat down in the chair beside her, then pulled her to him. The action had her chuckling. It was their thing. Something he did whenever he came in to steal a kiss from her. “Saw the kid.”

 

Her brows rose, but her eyes went back to the computer screen. “Did it look like a baby?”

 

Another shrug. “I guess.”

 

She looked over and narrowed her eyes at him. He wanted nothing more than to look away but then she’d only read him like one of those trashy chic books she reads. “What’s got into you?”

 

“Nothing,” he lied, sitting back and taking out his phone.

 

“No.” She said, then took his phone from him.

 

“Hey.” He reached for it, indignant. Bloody woman. When she didn’t give it back, or remove her eyes from him he asked, “What?”

 

Her lips pulled up. “I see that look in your eyes.”

 

Fucking Christ, of course. Was there nothing he could keep from her? “What look?”

 

“Like you’re ready to lock the door and knock me up right here and now.” He bit his cheek. Guilty as all fuck and not a bit sorry for it. She sighed. “Ryan, we talked about this.”

 

“No, I know, I know and I agree.”

 

Her eyes widened. She didn’t believe a damn word of it. “Do you?”

 

He tried to play it off. “Yeah, kids and us. Nah.” Smiling, he leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Her mouth opened easily under his, and they spent the next few moments enjoying a good snog, until he pulled away and said, “I’d rather be free to shag you anytime I’d like.”

 

“Oh yeah?” 

 

There was that look he loved. 

 

“Mmhm.”

 

She closed the laptop and put it to the side of the desk. “Like right here?” she asked.

  
  


Robin

 

She was sitting with him. Took his hand from his side and placed it on her heavily pregnant belly. Robin watched in awe as he always did, as his child kicked under his hand. The hand he couldn’t feel. 

 

“She’s been kicking me all morning,” she told him, smiling. “Can you feel it? I hope you can…”

 

Robin reached out and placed his hand on his own. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Walking over to the window, he crossed his arms over his chest. Yesterday there had been some activity on his scans. They called the doctor, who looked at it from the hospital and while her voice sounded hopeful, she also reminded them that it can sometimes happen and not mean he would wake anytime soon. 

 

Robin hoped to hell it was because he didn’t know how much more of this isolation he could take. 

 

The hopelessness was crushing him. 

 

“Oh my God. Gretchen!”

 

Robin swiveled on his feet to see Regina on hers. Her hands were on her stomach, her attention down on the floor. He walked around the bed and saw what had caused her to shout. 

 

Her water had broke.

 

Footsteps sounded in the hall and then his mother’s voice as she came into the room. “What is it, dear… Oh. Oh my, well we’ve got to get you to the hospital.”

 

She looked up. “Someone needs to stay with Robin.”

 

Robin shook his head. “No, Regina, I’m fine. Mum, just take her!”

 

His mum twisted the towel in her hands. “Can you call Reagan?”

 

Regina let out a soft groan and sank back on the bed. Closing her eyes at what Robin could only assume was the pain. “She’s still in Seattle.” After the pain passed she let out a breath between her lips. “I can drive. It’s not so bad.”

 

Was she kidding?

 

Robin walked between the two. “No, absolutely not. Mum, tell her.”

 

“You can’t drive all the way there on a Friday evening like it is.” his mum said, which caused him to let out a breath of relief. “What about Ryan?”

 

Regina pressed her lips together. “Isn’t he working?”

 

His head fell back and he let out a groan of frustration. “Who cares if he’s bloody working! Just ring him!”

 

“I’ll call him. My phone’s in the bedroom.”

 

He watched helplessly as she and his mum walked from the room. When they were gone he walked over to himself, and shouted, “God damn, it’s been long enough! Wake up, you bloody idiot!”

  
  
  


Ryan

 

He just hung up with Reagan when his phone rang again and smiled at the name. Regina. She probably wanted him to take her another pizza or some warped version of a smoothie. Whoever heard of putting peanut butter with oranges and mango? 

 

No fucking thanks. 

 

“Hey, you… what will it be today? Pickles and cherry?” His good humor faded instantly when he voice told him why she called. “You’re what?”

_ Shit! _

 

Though she sounded calm, he knew that tone in her voice. He’d gotten to know it damn well over the last nine months. “Christ, I’ll be right there.”

 

“I think I can drive,” she said.

 

Drive? Was she out of her fucking mind?

 

“No, don’t bloody move, I’ll be there in five minutes.” Robin would murder him in his bed if he woke up and found out Ryan let her drive herself to the hospital. Tucking his phone into his back pocket, he called out to Neal who had been pouring a pint for one of their regulars, “Hey, Regina’s in labor and Reagan’s still gone. I’ve got to go. Can you stay and lock up?”   
  


Neal’s eyes widened. “Dude, go. I’ve got it.”

 

“Thanks.”

  
  
  


Robin

 

Pacing, he ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe this is happening. I’m lying in a bloody coma and my fiance is having my child. It would figure this would happen.”

 

“Grandma, when are we going to the hospital?”

 

Robin looked over to see his mum smiling down at his son. “Just as soon as your sister is born.”

 

“But I want to see Momma.”

 

Robin smiled. 

 

“I know, it won’t be long now. Why don’t you and I go lie down for a while?” 

 

“Can we sleep in here with Daddy?”

 

“Of course we can.”

 

He watched them get tucked into the small bed. It wasn’t too late, just after seven. Sitting in the chair he watched his son yawn. His brow creased as he thought of the day. Roland had brought home Valentine's cards from preschool. 

 

His daughter might be a Valentine's Day baby.

 

That made him smile until his chest exploded in pain. A pain so sharp, so heavy it felt as though the very breath was stolen from him. He groaned and doubled over falling from the chair to the floor.

It can’t be, his mind said somewhere through the pain. He couldn’t feel anything… not since…

 

“Ah, fucking Christ,” he bit out through clenched teeth. His heart was pounding like never before, the beat the only thing he could hear. He was dying, wasn’t he? Months of lingering were going to end here and now. On the day of his daughters birth. He couldn’t even say goodbye to them. “Not now.”

 

Then suddenly the world faded away.

 

“Regina…”

 

His eyes fluttered and he heard an intake of breath from beside him.

 

“Robin?” 

 

_ Who was that?  _

 

“Robin? Can you open your eyes?”

 

_ Mum? _

 

“Oh, Robin… That’s right my darling, come back to us.”

 

“Regina…”

 

Ryan

  
  


He stepped away from the bed, his phone had been vibrating in his pocket the last ten minutes and whomever the bloody tosser was, was about to get a right earful. 

 

In the hall, he took one look at the name on the phone and answered it. The woman had absolutely no patience. “Yes, Mum, the baby’s here… She’s gorgeous. I was just about to call you...”

 

“Ryan... “ His mother’s voice trailed off. His chest constricted hearing her tears.  _ Christ, not now.,  _ he thought.  _ Please, God, don’t let him be…  _ “Robin’s awake.”

 

His hand came up to cover his mouth. Tears welled in his eyes. “What? You’re…” He cleared his throat. “You’re serious?”

 

His mother laughed. “Why would I lie… Here, darling, he wants to talk to Regina.”

 

“Alright, hand on…”

 

Inside, mother and the babe sat together just as he left them, only now the little girl bundled up, her mop of brown hair covered with a pink hat. 

 

Regina smiled at his approach, but being with Robin for so long, she read him also like a book and her beatific smile tipped down into a worried frown. “Ryan?”

 

He shook his head. His words wouldn’t do what she was about to learn justice. Handing her the phone he said, “It’s for you.”

 

Her brow furrowed, but she took it and as soon as she held it to her ear, she inhaled a shape breath. “Robin?” Tears spilled down her cheeks and a sob broke free. Ryan stepped up closer to the bed and put a hand on her arm that was holding her beautiful bundle anchoring it there for her. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I’m not there. I love you so much. Oh my God, Robin… I’ve got so much to tell you…”

  
  


Robin

 

_ Four years later…. _

 

Robin turned at the squeal of his little girl as she slid down her slide. “Daddy, Daddy! Look! Uncle Ryan!”

 

He caught her and pulled her up into his arms before turning. He smiled seeing his brother stepping out onto the back from the house. “Let’s go say hello.”

 

She twisted in his arms and he laughed before placing her on the ground. 

 

“Uncle Ryan!”

 

Ryan grinned and sank to his knees, his arms outstretched waiting for her. “Hey, there’s my little Rosebud!” Hauling her up, he tossed her into the air. Her long dark hair flying up with her then dropping into his arms. “How’s my favorite girl?”

 

“Good.” She giggled as he kissed her cheek. “Are you here to see my baby sister?”

 

He gave her a nod. “I am.”

 

Her eyes went wide, and in her most serious voice told him, “You have to be careful because she’s so little! Almost as little as Henry!”

 

“Is she?” he asked.

 

“Uh huh,” she nodded, then twisted to look over his shoulder. “Where’s Aunt Reagan?”

 

“She’s back in the house with Henry and your mum.”

 

“Ohhhh, I wanna see Henry!” Ryan let her down and she headed to the door at a sprint. 

 

Robin chuckled, but warned, “Rose, remember to shut the door quietly behind you.”

 

“I know, Daddy!” she called, but in her excitement, let the door fall shut with a bang.

 

Robin sighed. He’d have to get that door fixed so it wouldn’t do that. Smiling when he reached his brother, he said, “You made it.”

 

Ryan sighed. “We did. Long bloody drive though.”

 

“Oh, but you love the country,” Robin teased. 

 

Ryan snorted. “No, Reagan loves it and I love her so that’s that.”

 

He knew the feeling well. “I’m glad you could make it.”

 

Ryan smirked at him then clapped him on the shoulder. “Another girl, hm? You guys planning any more? Maybe aim for a boy this time? Poor Roland’s going to be outnumbered.”

 

Robin chuckled. “He has me, but yeah, probably just not right away. Even if we have more girls, I’ll still be over the moon.”

 

Robin studied his twin. He hadn’t changed, not really. Adopting their son had softened the pair that was for sure, but they each had that hard edge to them that would never really leave them. “What about you? Regina said you and Reagan were thinking of adopting another?”

 

“We were.”

 

Robin raised a brow. “But you’re not anymore?”

 

“Well…” Ryan began looking like he was fighting a smile, but losing badly, “not since we found out she’s pregnant.”

 

Robin’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“Oh yeah… four months along now.”

 

“But I thought…”

 

Ryan shrugged. “She changed her mind on motherhood after Henry. So she went off the pill and we agreed that if it happened it happened and if not then that would be it.”

 

Robin grinned. “Congratulations. Have you told mum?”

 

His twin shook his head. “Reagan’s gonna tell her. They’re all probably in there crying about it right now.”

 

“That’s hard to imagine with your wife.” Robin laughed.

 

Ryan snorted. “She’s nothing but bloody waterworks. Cries over everything. The smell of her shampoo, the waffles I make her, whenever Henry smiles at her...”

 

Biting his lip, Robin shook his head. “And to think, it only gets worse.”

 

“Oh, I remember Regina with Rose. If her cravings are anything the same I’ll be making her meals separate from mine and Henry’s.”

 

His chest tightened. Talking about those long months always made him a bit anxious. It wasn’t something he ever wanted to experience again that was for sure. “You know, I don’t think I ever properly thanked you for taking care of her while I was out… and for not pulling the plug.”

 

He clapped him on the back once again. “Don’t worry about it. You’d have done the same for me.”

 

“I would have.” Robin nodded feeling his throat begin to close up a bit. They stood there for long moments each of them no doubt thinking of the past and all they’d gone through before he finally said, “Christ, I’m feeling a bit too girlish reminiscing like this… Should we go inside, get a beer?”

 

“Holy shit, I thought we’d never go in. Lead the way, brother.”

  
  



End file.
